The Blind and the Naturally Blonde
by iiFangirlzii
Summary: "By the Angel, Bay, I just saw a cute girl across the room. You don't need to do a background check on her." I could feel him turn his head to look at me and I laughed. "I'm just playin' with ya." "Pale, average amount of freckles, about 5"2, and possibly Swiss," he says after a while. I laughed again. "What?" "I just called her Swiss white chocolate in my head," I said.
1. Chapter 1

Bay ducked when the lizard demon lashed out with its tail, knocking Isabelle off her feet.

"Don't let it get away!" Isabelle shouted as Bay dashed after the demon. The young Shadowhunter grinned when the demon charged into an alleyway only to find a dead end.

"You have nowhere to go now," Bay said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Adrenaline was coursing through her body and with a firm grip on a seraph blade, she felt like she was on top of the world.

Blade up at the ready, Bay approached the demon, its glistening, black, reptilian eyes followed her every movement. Both were wary as they analyzed each other.

"_Nephilim, always thinking that they are undefeatable,"_ the demon rasped and Bay narrowed her eyes. Without warning, the demon attacked with its tail once more, forcing her to leap away and clear a path for the demon to escape.

A low growl emanated from the Shadowhunter's throat as she lashed out repeatedly, only to slice through air. Just when the demon was about to make a run for it, Bay brought her blade down and sliced the whip-like tail off of the demon. Shrieking, the demon slew around with hateful eyes.

Bay smiled humorlessly and said tauntingly, "What is it? Afraid to fight me without your tail now?"

"_It is you who should be afraid,"_ the demon hissed, its seething anger making Bay's lips curl even more. Her arrogance got the better of her.

"_My tail is not my only weapon."_

Surprised, Bay barely dodged the demon's claws and dropped onto all fours with a pounding heart. Each time the demon attacked, Bay barely managed to dance away. One wrong move could result in her death.

Suddenly, the demon lunged and slammed into Bay-the impact throwing her against the wall. Grunting, She threw her blade which buried itself into the shoulder of the demon. Before she could reach for another weapon, the demon's claws pierced the skin on her arm, causing her to draw back.

Without warning, it spat out a glob of black substance at her. A scream of raw pain tore itself from the girl's throat as she clapped a hand over her eyes.

"Bay! Bay!" The Shadowhunter stooped over in excruciating pain as she heard Isabelle yell out her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! I apologise for the long wait, and the lack of change in this chapter. Just as a side note, there's really no need to read the next sixth chapters as there will only be a few changes in dialogue and all that jazz. I want to thank you all for the support you have given me and the patience you have all had waiting for me to update. Because of this sorry excuse of an edited chapter, I've published another chapter along with this. Yay double chapters!<strong>

**- TheMangoLovesFiction**


	2. Chapter 2

_Her vision may be permanently damaged,_ the Silent Brother said, causing Maryse to gasp while Robert wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"No… by the Angel, Robert, how is she going to live like this?" Maryse turned to Robert who had on a hard expression.

"Calm down. She'll be fine."

"She's a Shadowhunter! How can she be one if she can't use her vision?" Maryse shrugged his arm off and rubbed her temples wearily.

_There is nothing to be done about it. There have been Shadowhunters like her, but few can continue fighting. She is going to have to learn to how to function with the elimination of one of her senses soon._

* * *

><p>I slammed my hand clumsily on the bedside table and slowly got to my feet. Two weeks have passed yet I was still not accustomed to the constant bright light I see. I reached up to feel the rough bandages which bound my eyes. Sighing, I carefully made my way out of the room, my hand on the wall at all times, white cane completely forgotten.<p>

I had no destination in mind. I just wanted to be able to get around on my own without someone constantly fussing about me. Minutes passed as I inched my way through the Institute with not a single idea of where I was going.

A sudden strangled scream of surprise escaped my lips as my foot plunged down into nothingness. Squawking, I tumbled down the stairs until I landed on my backside. Groaning, I rubbed my abused ankle and sighed.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked behind me and I scowled.

"I was just having a nice stroll little in the Institute," I replied and felt warm hands on my shoulders.

"You should have gotten someone to help you."

"Only I didn't. What are _you_ doing here, Mr. Wayland? Hm? Hm? HM?" I demanded, reaching out to feel where he was, only to come in contact with something that felt like a face.

"I was reading when I heard someone falling down stairs, and I thought 'Gee, I wonder who that is,'" Jace shot back.

"You do realise that if it was Joan who had found you, your dead body will be behind some dumpster right now," Jace said, amusement laced within his voice.

"Jace, I'm blind, not brainless."

"Well, it seems like you may be both."

"That was offensive. Now lead me back to my room," I commanded in my sternest voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

I felt Jace grasp my arm as I got to my feet.

* * *

><p>"Be careful," Isabelle reminded me as she guided me out of my room.<p>

"Isabelle, I think I can handle myself just fine," I muttered, and after realising the small bite to it, I instantly felt guilty. She didn't answer.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you that way, I know you're just trying to help."

"There's no need to be sorry. I know it can be frustrating, losing one of your most fundamental senses," Isabelle replied and I sighed.

When we arrived at the dining room, Isabelle sat me down and left my side to get breakfast.

"Good morning," I heard a soft voice said then felt a small quick kiss on my cheek.

"Morning."

My hand extended out to reach for my sister who quickly took hold of it and sat down beside me.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Okay," I simply answered. There was no need to elaborate when there _was_ nothing to elaborate about.

"I've been thinking,"

"What?" I leaned an elbow on the table and turned my head in the direction of Joan.

"Joan," Isabelle said across the room with a strange edge to her voice.

"You should start your training with me today," Joan continued, ignoring the younger girl.

"Really?" Excitement surged within me. As a Shadowhunter, sitting around for days was not my favourite pastime.

"Yes."

"Joan," Isabelle repeated, this time standing beside me.

"What?"

"I told you, _she's not ready_," the younger girl said.

_Oh. They've been arguing about this behind my back,_ I realised.

"She is as ready as she ever was."

"She can hardly get around on her own, how do you expect her to fight?" Isabelle asked in an incredulous voice.

A small pang went through me at the truth in her words. "I'm right here you know," I spoke up and a hand descended onto my shoulder.

"Then training can help her get around better! I'm not asking her to fight anything, I just want to get her back into shape. Robert and Maryse have already agreed," Joan retaliated in a sharp voice.

"Mom barely said yes!"

The older girl's reply held a cold tone. "Well, I'm afraid there's not much you can do about it."

* * *

><p><em>4 Months Later<em>

I halted in my tracks, trying to search for any indications of where Jace was. With the help of Joan's training, I was able to start moving around and even fend off Jace for a few minutes until he manages to slip under my defense.

Before I knew what was happening, a hand clamped down on my shoulder and a blade was pressed against my neck.

"By the Angel, Jace! You should try fighting me blindfolded!" I snapped and Jace chuckled.

"If you insist."

"At least Alec goes easy on me," I muttered darkly and grabbed my white cane.

"No one is going to go easy on you in a real battle," Jace retorted and I huffed.

"I bet Max can take me on right now and still defeat me," I fumed.

"He probably could."

"I'm training with Alec next time."

"Fine with me. You're no fun anyways," Jace deadpanned.

Heat rushed to my face as I swung my arm angrily at out him. Before I came in contact with him, Jace's hands shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey-you're not angry are you?" Jace stepped in front of me and I scowled.

"It's fine. You're no fun either." Shaking off his grasp, I made my way out of the training room.

Once cleaned up with my hair damp against my neck, I sat on my bed and strummed my ukulele idly. It was what I did, now that I couldn't read or do anything that concerns vision. Not that I liked reading that much anyway. I just don't get pulled into the literary world within the words like others do.

The instrument was given to me by Alec to keep me entertained when he had enough of me bemoaning about my boredom. A few short knocks snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called out and sat up straighter on my bed. I heard soft footsteps approach me. The bed dipped, indicating that my visitor was sitting on my bed.

"What be thy name?" I said and plucked a series of short notes.

"Thy name is Jace Wayland."

A smile appeared on my face as he played along.

"What dost thou want?"

"Ah, I just wanted to apologise for my earlier behaviour. I know it could be a sore spot sometimes," Jace said airily and my smile widened. It was a pleasant surprise-Jace never apologised.

"Ah, it's alright. I really couldn't care less," I answered truthfully and resumed with playing with my ukulele.

"Get up. I'm taking you to Taki's," Jace said as he got to his feet.

"What? We just had dinner, Jace! That metabolism of yours is unhealthily fast."

"Just let me take you out for a treat, okay?" I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Fine, fine. Let me change into something more appropriate."

"I think I'll have some pumpkin doughnuts and a small cup of hot chocolate," I ordered before Jace.

"So your reason behind dragging me out here in the middle of the night?" I asked, propping an elbow on the table.

"I told you, I wanted to apologise for my impertinent behaviour. I have to admit, it was _unbecoming_ of me" Jace said and I snorted.

"You, Mr. Wayland, NEVER apologise. Maybe except that time when we were training and you slammed your elbow into my eye."

"You just dodged the wrong way."

"My eye swelled shut and I couldn't see for a week! My depth perception was destroyed and I kept knocking things over."

"It was amusing to watch," Jace mused and I gave him a soft kick under the table.

"Not for Maryse. I think she was considering throwing me out of the house until I could operate properly again." We spent much of our time arguing until our orders came.

"Enjoy the food," the waitress said and set our food down before us.

"Help me out here," I said to Jace, patting around cautiously for my food.

"Don't knock it over!" Jace warned and quickly moved my hand next to my plate before I broke anything. I took a bite of my doughnut and sipped my drink.

"I have died and gone to heaven," Jace announced across from me and I grinned.

"Is this why you brought me here? Because you were _hungry_? I knew you weren't sorry at all!" I exclaimed.

"First of all, I _was_ sorry, and second of all, no one would come with me!"

"Not even your own _parabatai_?"

"...No. That traitorous bastard."

"By the Angel, Jace! You could have gone alone!" A frown appeared on my face as I continued to eat my food.

"Who goes to Taki's alone?"

"Normal people."

"I am Jace Wayland."

"Are you such an attention whore that you are afraid of going out for a late night snack alone?" I teased and Jace huffed.

"Taki's is not to be eaten alone, end of story."

"Or is it because you have fallen in love with me?"

"One more word out of you and I swear by the Angel, I will eat all of your doughnuts."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, not much had been edited as I was quite happy with this chapter, so be on the standby because I will be updating again very shortly (I'm trying to make up for all the waiting I had made you guys do). I love you all and thank you for the support even when I was being a lazy bum! MANGO, OUT!<strong>


End file.
